Oranggete Chocolate Magic
by Nam Ji Ruu
Summary: Benda berwarna coklat, manis, dan sangat disukai anak2 itu juga mempunyai beragam keajaiban yang kau tak akan pernah duga. cokelat, akan membuat kehidupan cho kyuhyun menjadi lebih berwarna apalagi dengan kehadiran heechul sang chocolateir dan cokelat buatannya dapat mengabulkan keinginan seseorang!/WONKYU PAIR/Oneshoot/bad summary sorry


**Chocolate Magic**

Main Pair : Kyuhyun Suju & Siwon Suju (WONKYU SHIPPER)

Other : Heechul as Chocolateir, Leeteuk, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Kibum, Eunhyuk as member basket team

Genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship

Warning : Always GS/Just siwon male/typos/abal/gaje/sara/oneshoot/OOC/No bash!

N/a : membawa ff yang aku ubah castnya again. Please mianhae kalo kata-kata ada yg ga sesuai atau kepotong, aku edit pake copas bergadang, n ff ini terinspirasi dari komik "Chocolate Magic"". intinya aja yang sama tapi kebanyakan author alur cerita, cast, dan segala-galanya biar ga dibilang plagiat! Wong komiknya juga minjem 1 minggu penuh dari temen xD

Cekidot mekidot

.

.

.

Happy Reading Chingu

.

.

.

Yakin mau baca? #Plakk#Somplak

.

.

.

**Kyuhyun Side**

Hushh…! Hussh….! Deru nafasku ketika mengejar bola yang diambil lawan. Segera kuhalangi lawanku agar tidak bisa memasukkan bola basket ke dalam **ring**. DAPAT! bola basket itu kudapatkan dan langsung ku-dribble/giring menuju **ring** lawan. Gawat aku dikepung lawanku yang berjumlah 3 orang. Kalau begitu segera saja kulempar bola itu menuju ring basket. BRUUKK! Bola itu masuk tepat ke dalam ring. Kudengar suara pemandu mengatakan "KYUHYUN BISA MENEROBOS PENJAGAAN 3 ORANG!". Dan…

"PERTANDINGAN SELESAI! SMA CHUNGDAM MENANG 43-41!" seru wasit. Akhirnya kami menang lagi! Hufft.. lelahnya.

"KYU HEBAT! Kita menang!' teriak eunhyuk dengan memelukku. Kulihat teman-temanku menghampiriku dan memberi selamat. Selesai bertanding anggota team basket namja dan yeoja disuruh berkumpul oleh seongsaengnim. Aku dan tim-ku duduk dilantai begitu saja.

"Tolong Choi Siwon dari tim basket namja dan Cho Kyuhyun dari tim basket yeoja, berdiri kedepan!" seru kangin seongsaengnim tegas. Dengan big bang bimbang, aku berjalan kedepan. Kulihat siwon juga maju kedepan dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"mulai sekarang kyuhyun akan menjadi kapten basket yeoja, sementara siwon akan menjadi kapten basket namja! Arasso!" ucap kangin seongsaengnim. Terdengar suara riuh kekaguman para anggota basket. Jinjja?! Aku jadi kapten? Apa bisa? Tapi aku pasti punya banyak kesempatan untuk bertemu dengan siwon! Kya… kya… ada hasilnya juga aku masuk tim basket dan berusaha sekuat tenaga bermain basket hanya untuk choi siwon! Walaupun bertemu dalam keperluan basket. Tidak apa-apa kyuhyun! Kau harus semangat, choi siwon si prince ice itu akan kululuhkan hatinya, hmhmhmhm tapi apa dia melihat aku berusaha mendekatinya? Semoga saja iya!

"mulai besok tim basket namja akan memulai **retreat**, jadi kuharap kau siwon sebagai kapten bisa menjaga tim-mu!" lanjut kangin seongsaengnim. Mwo?! **RETREAT**? Aishhhh…. Jinjja, berarti aku tidak bisa bertemu siwon untuk sementara?! Baru saja aku dapat kesempatan… menyebalkan! Patah sudah harapanku.

"kyuhyun-sshi kau juga harus menjaga tim-mu selagi selagi para namja pergi ya!" tegas kangin seongsaengnim yang melihatku bersedih.

"ne, seongsaengnim.." lirihku. Tapi aku harus tetap berjuang…. Sebagai kapten! Selesai pemberitahuan itu para anggota klub beranjak pulang kerumah. Tapi tidak denganku, aku masih berlatih sampai malam di luang latihan ini. Aku mengatur nafas, lalu menggiring bola ke dalam ring dan melompat sambil melempar bola itu. aku mengambil kembali bola yang masuk ke ring dan kembali mengatur nafas untuk melempar bola itu.

"ini sudah malam, kau masih latihan?" Tanya seseorang. Kutengok kesampingku, DHEG ternyata SIWON! Omo, omo aku jadi salah tingkah. Tapi bagaimana dengan penampilanku? Apa rambutku berantakan? Apa wajahku kusut? Jinjja… kenapa dia masih ada disini, kalau aku tahu dia ada disini, aku pasti dandan dulu…..

"kau ini! Wajahmu tidak berantakan, apa kau mau berdandan dulu" tawarnya.

"sebenarnya memang itu mauku" ucapku malu-malu.

"dasar yeoja! aku mau ikut latihan bersamamu! Aku lihat kau selalu gigih berlatih, kyuhyun-sshi!" ucapnya dengan memegang sebuah bola basket.

"si-silahkan" jawabku gugup. Siwon menghampiriku dan melempar bola basket itu ke dalam ring… DAEBAK! langsung masuk, dia memang keren…. Bisa-bisa aku meleleh melihatnya. Siwon pun berbalik kearahku dan tersenyum puas.

"ini sudah jam 10 malam, kajja kuantar kau pulang" serunya dengan mencengkram pergelangan tanganku. Kutelan ludah ketika dia terus mencengkram tangan sembari berjalan. Kami sudah berjalan diarea pusat perbelanjaan.

"kau mau makan topoki?" Tanya siwon tiba-tiba

"terserah kau, kalau kau mau makan. Aku juga akan makan!" jawabku mantap

"baguslah, aku lapar. Kajja kita makan topoki dulu" ajaknya. Siwonpun menuntunku ke sebuah kedai makanan terdekat. Dia memesan 2 porsi topoki & bulgogi, sementara aku hanya topoki saja. Baru setengah makan, kulihat siwon sudah menghabiskan semua makanannya. Hebat! Nafsu makan gajah seorang namja. Akupun melanjutkan makanku.

"akhirnya habis juga, kenyang-kenyang" ucapku dengan mengelus-elus perutku. Uppss! Pabo kyuhyun! Mana wibawamu kyu sebagai yeoja dihadapan namja yang kau sukai. Tiba-tiba siwon mengulurkan tangannya dan mengusap bibirku pelan.

"sausnya ada dibibirmu, kau jadi tambah aneh" ujar siwon cuek. Blushing! Blushing!

"ah… gomawoyo siwon-sshi" jawabku.

"jangan pakai embel-embel sshi, itu terlalu formal. Panggil oppa saja, akukan lebih tua darimu" pintahnya.

"ne…oppa" balasku.

"bagus! Kalau begitu kajja kita pulang" ajaknya sembari berdiri.

"Chamkaman! Yang bayar?" tanyaku mencegahnya

"tentu saja kau! Aku tidak bawa uang, lagipula siapa suruh kau mau makan bersamaku. Aku kan tadi sudah bertanya" ucapnya santai dengan berjalan keluar. Dengan terpaksa aku membayar semua makanan kami. Begini jadinya kalau menyukai namja yang salah, pasti harus berkorban. Kamipun melanjutkan perjalanan kerumahku. Sesampainya di depan rumahku, aku membungkuk kepada siwon.

"si… ani-ani. Maksudku oppa, daedan hi kamsha hamnida!" ujarku

"ne" singkatnya. Akupun membalikkan tubuhku dan berjalan kedalam rumah. *DEP* apa ini? Kenapa ada tangan terulur di leherku dan kenapa seperti ada seseorang yang menaruh dagunya dibahuku. OMONA! Siwon oppa memelukku dari belakang?! KYA…~~

"sebentar saja…. Kyu sebenarnya… aku menyukaimu pada pandangan pertama" bisiknya ditelingaku.

"EH?!" pekikku

"mulai besok team-ku **retreat**, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengungkapkannya sekarang." Ujarnya di telingaku. Ketika mau berbicara dia menyela perkataanku. Diapun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Bisa kau jawab nanti….. sampai jumpa!" serunya dengan berlari menjauh. Aigoo! Kenapa dia tidak memberiku kesempatan berbicara? Kalau tidak pasti sudah kujawab iya. Tapi… perasaanku terbalas! Kya….. dia memelukku! Besok aku pasti tidak mandi, agar aroma tubuhnya tetap ditubuhku. CHOI SIWON NEO SARANGHAE!

**0O0**

"KUMPUL!" teriakku dengan memegang daftar latihan hari ini.

"mulai hari ini, kita pakai jadwal latihan baru! LARI 1 JAM! LOMPAT 100 KALI! LATIHAN SHOOT 200 KALI, 3 SESI LALU…"

"aishhh berat sekali!" potong leeteuk.

"jangan protes! Sebagai kapten aku harus disiplin!" jawabku lantang. Baiklah kamipun memulai latihan hari ini dengan berlari mengelilingi jalan didekat hutan sekolah. Sebenarnya aku melakukan ini agar saat siwon pulang, aku ingin dia melihatku semakin maju. Aku berlari paling depan dengan memegang sebuah **toa**, diikuti teman-temanku yang lain.

"SATU KILOMETER LAGI!" teriakku dengan masih berlari. Aku berhenti dan melihat kebelakang. Aigoo…. Lamanya

"KIM KIBUM" seru memanggil namanya. Terlihat dia berlari paling belakang dan sangat kepayahan.

"BERSEMANGATLAH! BARU SEPERTI INI SAJA, KAU SUDAH KEPAYAHAN!" tukasku dengan nada dictator Tanpa memberinya istirahat.

**Author Side**

"Cih… bawel" gumam kibum. Selesai latihan anggota klub basket yeoja beristirahat di dalam ruang latihan. Sementara kibum sedang kabur dengan berjalan memasuki hutan di sebelah sekolah.

"aiishh…. Dimana tempat itu? Toko coklat yang dapat mengabulkan keinginan…" kesalnya dengan menyusuri jalan setapak. Sampailah kibum didepan sebuah bangunan besar bergaya eropa.

"Itu dia!" serunya kelelahan. Kibum segera masuk kedalam rumah tersebut.

"permisi…" sapaanya. Tampak seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang telah menunggunya. Dialah sang pembuat coklat istimewa itu. Kim Heechul.

"selamat datang" jawabnya santai dengan hanya melirik kibum.

**~0~**

Di ruang latihan, terlihat para anggota klub basket yeoja tengah beristirahat dan mengobrol. Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya.

"sudah 15 menit? Baiklah saatnya latihan lagi." gumamnya. Ia segera mengacungkan tangan keatas ***SRRIING* **

"KAJJA! KITA LATIHAN LAGI!" ajaknya dengan mengacungkan tangan. Tapi seruannya tidak dihiraukan oleh teman-temannya. Teman-temannya malah asik mengobrol.

"lho?" ucap kyuhyun bingung. "serius!", "masa sih?" riuh teman-temannya mengobrol.

"Ayo Bangun, kita latihan!" ajaknya. Teman-temanya masih tidak menghiraukannya, bahkan menganggap kyuhyun tidak ada.

"Latihan saja sendiri, jelek!" jawab sungmin

"apa katamu tadi?" dengus kyuhyun.

"jangan asal bicara, cepat lari! Kita latihan **pass**!" pintah kyuhyun dengan membalikkan badannya. Karena tidak ada yang menanggapi ucapannya, kyuhyunpun menoleh kebelakang lagi. "EH?!" pekiknya. SHHIUUTTT! Suara beberapa bola basket dilempar. Teman-teman kyuhyun melemparkan bola basket ke arah kyuhyun dengan membabi buta.

"KYAA!" teriak kyuhyun dengan berusaha menangkisnya. BUK, BUK, BUK, BUK, BUK, BUK!

"ini **pass**! TANGKAP" seru ryeowook dengan melempar sebuah basket juga.

"hahahahahahaha" tawa leeteuk dengan melempar sebuah bola basket.

"APA MAU KALIAN! HENTIKAN!" pekik kyuhyun histeris. setelah semua bola basket mereka lemparkan kearah kyuhyun, Merekapun menghentikan aksinya.

"Ugh.." lirih kyuhyun dengan bersender ke pojok dinding. TES! TESS! Darah mengucur dari hidung dan mulutnya. Tubuh kyuhyun penuh dengan luka memar, darah, juga goresan.

"jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu!" ucap jaejoong.

"aku memang tidak tahu!" lirih kyuhyun.

"ada yang lihat kau berpacaran dengan choi siwon!" balas eunhyuk. Kyuhyun pun tersentak kaget.

"kau sengaja memaksa kami latihan…..agar bisa pamer di depan siwon, kan?!" bentak kibum yang sudah kembali. DGEG! Kyuhyun pun memikirkan apa yang telah ia lakukan.

"BU-BUKAN…" jawabnya gugup. "aku tidak bisa membantah, tapi aku hanya ingin siwon, melihatku maju" pikir kyuhyun.

"KAU MEMANFAATKAN ORANG LAIN UNTUK PERCINTAANMU! SANA LATIHAN SENDIRI" amarah mereka membabi buta. Merekapun meninggalkan kyuhyun sendirian. Selepas mereka pergi, handphone kyuhyun berbunyi. Ternyata ada telepon dari siwon. Kyuhyun bergegas menuju ruang ganti dengan mengendap-endap.

"Yo… yoboseo?" jawab kyuhyun

"annyeong kyunnie? Bagaimana keadaanmu, kau sehat-sehat saja kan?" Tanya siwon didalam telepon khawatir.

"ne" lirih kyuhyun

"Gwenchana? lesu sekali, jangan berbohong!" seru siwon. "gawat, aku mau menangis…. Tapi aku takut siwon oppa cemas. Aku tidak bisa terus terang" pikir kyuhyun

"ani, aniyo oppa. Aku baru selesai latihan, badanku pegal semuanya. " jawab kyuhyun berusaha tegar. Tanpa sadar ternyata ada yang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Ternyata kim kibum.

**0o0o0o0oo0o0**

**Kibum Side**

Seperti biasa, kyuhyun dimusuhi teman-temanku. Hari ini dia latihan sendirian lagi, di pojok ring menyendiri. Akan kuhasut mereka lagi teman-temanku. "periksa ponsel kyuhyun" pintahku dalam hati. Sungmin dan leeteuk segera membuka tas jiyeon dan mengambil ponselnya.

"lihat, lihat! Semalam kyuhyun menelepon siwon!" teriak mereka sinis. Kyuhyun pun tersentak kaget, dan menghampiri kami semua.

"YAK! Kembalikan ponselku!" serunya. Dia pasti melaporkan kita ke siwon! Hasutku lagi.

"kau pasti mengadu ke siwon!" seru ryeowook.

"aniyo!" jawab kyuhyun ketakutan.

"kau pasti mengadu!" jelas jaejoong

"AKU TIDAK MENGADU! PERCAYALAH. KENAPA KALIAN MENCURIGAIKU?" teriaknya dengan menutupi kedua telinganya.

"PASTI! DASAR JAHAT" ejek Eunhyuk. Hahahaha, semuanya mengikuti omonganku. Ini pasti karena coklat **pistachio**, yang diberikan pembuat coklat bernama kim heechul itu! siapa suruh dia mendekati siwon oppa dan juga selalu mencari perhatian dihadapan teman-temanku. Rasakan akibatnya!

_**Flashback On *joget bareng afterschool***_

kembali saat kibum di toko coklat bersama heechul.

"kalau kau memakan coklat ini, semua orang akan mengikuti perkataanmu" jelas heechul dengan memberi sebuah bingkisan.

"meski salah sekalipun?" tanyaku. Masih segar diingatanku perkataan teman-temanku. Mengenai aku tidak becus main basket, tidak bisa apa-apa, jadi aku harus menarik orang disekelilingku manjadi kawan.

_**Flashback END**_

**Kyuhyun Side**

kupandangi kubangan air dikloset yang macet. Didalamnya ada tumpukan sampah bersama dengan baju olahragaku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa mereka tega berbuat seperti ini? Aku pun melarikan diri atau tepatnya pulang kerumah. Sesampainya dirumah, ternyata umma dan appa sedang pergi ke rumah **halmoni**. Akupun menjatuhkan diriku ke sofa ruang tamu.

"kau sudah pulang? sepertinya ini masih jam belajar" Tanya seseorang yang kuyakini yeoja.

"aku melarikan diri" jawabku kepada kim heechul, sepupuku yang mempunyai kekuatan sihir. Heechul memang mempunyai sihir, tapi bukan pada dirinya melainkan pada coklat yang ia buat. Dia seorang pembuat coklat atau chocolateir.

"ada masalah? Kau mau menceritakan padaku, seperti biasa. Mumpung aku berkunjung kerumahmu" tawarnya bijak. Tanpa pikir panjang segera kuceritakan semua kelakuan teman-temanku dan juga ketika siwon oppa mengungkapkan perasaannya.

"aku… kapten yang payah. Tidak bisa mengatur anggota…. Semuanya percaya pada kibum" jelasku. Aku memang baru menyadari bahwa teman-temanku selalu percaya pada kibum.

"oh… apa kau mendengar perkataaan mereka?" Tanya heechul menyelidik. "eh?" pekikku. "jangan protes!", "payah" ucapan kibum yang kuingat.

"kemarin temanmu, kibum datang ketoko-ku" balas heechul

"Mwo? Datang ke toko-mu yang ada ditengah hutan itu!" sergahku tidak percaya

"dia makan coklat **pistachio**, coklat yang bisa mempengaruhi orang" sela heechul. Ternyata itu sebabnya perkataan kibum selalu dipercayai mereka!

"CURANG!" geramku dengan mengebrak meja

"dia kesal karena kau memaksanya latihan" ujar heechul

"tapi orang yang memaksakan kehendak tidak akan didengar orang lain. Sihirpun tidak bisa membantu." Lanjut itu….?

"jadi. Ambillah coklat orangette ini. Akan kuambil sesuatu darimu sebagai gantinya." Ucap heechul santai.

"baiklah, tidak apa-apa! Sini biar kumakan" seruku antusias

"coklat ini akan menyampaikan ucapanmu pada mereka sekali saja. Apa yang akan terjadi, tergantung padamu" jelasnya serius. Tanpa pikir panjang segera kumakan coklat tersebut. ***SRIING***

**Author Side-Pagi Harinya**

Para anggota klub basket yeoja sampai di ruang latihan. DRAP! DRAP! Terdengar suara hentakan kaki. Ternyata kyuhyun sudah sampai duluan, kyuhyun sedang latihan dribble & shoot. Merekapun memperhatikan dari kejauhan.

"hmm latihan lagi…" ejek leeteuk

"terserah asal jangan ajak kita" balas sungmin. Kyuhyunpun melirik tajam mereka.

"apaan sih?" ketus ryeowook. Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan latihannya. Dia menggiring bola dan memasukkan kedalam ring….BRUK!

"**DUNK**?!" pekik mereka semua bersama-sama

"HUH! Itu hanya kebetulan!" kesal eunhyuk

"tapi tingginya 2 meter" jawab Jaejoong. Tiba-tiba kyuhyun menghampiri mereka.

"KYUHYUN?" pekik sungmin diikuti yang lain

"aku memang ingin pamer pada siwon…." Ucap kyuhyun masih dengan membungkukkan badan.

"tapi meski aku menambah jadwal latihan, aku…. sama sekali tidak bermaksud memperalat kalian! Aku serius memajukan klub basket kita!" serunya mantap dengan mendongakkan kepala

"kyuhyun…." Lirih mereka. Teman-teman kyuhyunpun luluh dengan sikap kyuhyun.

"aku tidak berbohong!" jelas kyuhyun. Anggota klub yeojapun bergantian meminta maaf dan memeluk kyuhyun. Sementara kibum yang melihat pemandangan itu menjadi kesal. Kibum segera mempengaruhi mereka lagi "ada yang percaya omong kosongnya? Dia pasti mengadu pada siwon lagi!" bisik kibum.

"KIM KIBUM! Siapapun tidak akan senang kau berbuat begitu!" bentak kyuhyun yang sedari tadi mengawasi gerak-gerik kibum. Tiba-tiba kibum melihat sebuah bayangan hitam yang menyeringainya tajam dibelakang tubuh kyuhyun, juga dibelakang tubuh teman-temannya yang dia hasut dan hina. "kau kira siapa dirimu! Dasar jelek! Mati sajalah kau" suara bayangan di belakang kyuhyun. "mati saja!" suara bayangan di belakang eunhyuk. "jelek" suara bayangan itu dibelakang tubuh ryeowook dan juga teman-teman yang lain. Kibum pun bergidik ketakutan dan berlari kalang kabut.

"Hentikan! Hentikan!" teriaknya histeris dengan berlari. Tetapi suara bayangan-bayangan itu terus ternyiang dipikirannya.

"jangan hina aku!" serunya lagi. Tanpa disadari ternyata heechul si pembuat coklat itu, menyaksikan kejadian itu.

"orang yang selalu mencurigai orang, apa bisa mempercayai orang? Manusia picik penghasut…. Jatulah kedalam kegelapan. Apalagi dia menganggu sepupu kesayanganku!" gumam heechul. Kibum mengunci diri di dalam gudang, teman-temanya mengedor-gedor pintu gudang sambil meneriakkan namanya.

"kibum! Ada apa denganmu!" teriak mereka sambil menggedor pintu.

"JANGAN HINA AKU!" igau kibum ketakutan.

"kuambil kepercayaanmu pada orang lain, kim kibum" gumam heechul lagi sembari pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

**Kyuhyun Side**

Akhirnya semuanya kembali seperti semula, berkat sepupuku heechul! Walaupun kibum kelihatan shock berat. Oh ya! Sampai lupa hari ini, tim basket namja pulang dari retreat mereka. Dan juga bertepatan dengan hari valentine, apa aku pulang dulu dan minta jieun membuatkan coklat valentine untuk siwon oppa? Ahh… lebih baik pulang dulu, ini masih jam 3 sore sementara siwon oppa nanti malam sudah pulang dan berlatih basket bersama timnya jam 8 malam.

**AT HOME**

"Umma! Aku pulang!" sapaku ketika memasuki rumah.

"ne! umma sedang mengajari adikmu cara berhitung! Masuk saja!" pintah umma

"umma, heechul masih dirumah?" tanyaku

"ne, dia ada di kamarmu sedang tidur" jawab umma. Akupun tersenyum dan bergegas menuju kamarku. Kya! Dia masih ada dan sedang tidur. Segera kugoyang-goyangkan badannya untuk menbangunkanya.

"chullie, palli ireonna! Ireonna! Aku butuh bantuan!" teriakku memekakan telinga. Heechul segera mengeliat dan duduk depanku.

"YAK! Bisa tidak berteriak-teriak tidak!" jawabnya.

"ne, ne bisa. Aku mau minta tolong!" seruku lagi

"minta tolong apa? Sepertinya masalahmu sudah selesai" lanjutnya

"buatkan coklat valentine, untuk siwon oppa hari ini valentine dan dia sudah pulang" bujukku.

"andwe! Untuk yang satu ini aku tidak bisa bantu" tolaknya mentah-mentah

"Waeyo?" tanyaku dengan mem-pout bibirku

"coklat valentine, itu dibuat berdasarkan perasaan si pembuat untuk orang yang disukainya! Kalau aku yang buat, namanya bukan coklat valentine. Karena aku tidak mengenal siwonmu. Jadi walaupun hasil coklat buatanmu hancur, atau tidak enak. Itu tidak masalah, karena yang terpenting usaha dan pengorbanannya!" jelasnya panjang lebar

"araso, araso! Aku akan segera membuat!" jawabku mantap dan langsung melesat kedapur. Setelah 5 jam berkutat dengan adonan coklat, selesai juga coklat buatanku. Coklat ini adalah coklat yang pernah dibuat heechul kepadaku yaitu orangette! Entah kenapa aku jadi jatuh hati dengan coklat yang pernah membantuku ini. Kata jieun juga coklat ini mirip denganku bersemangat dan menyegarkan. Baiklah sekarang aku harus ke tempat latihan basket lagi. aku pergi ketempat latihan basket dengan mengendarai sepeda, tidak lupa sebuah bungkusan berwarna merah hati yang ku pegang. Sesampai disana, ternyata timku belum pada pulang semua, mereka pasti sedang berlatih. Tiba-tiba kurasakan seseorang menarik tanganku keluar tempat latihan. Dia membawaku ke taman kota.

"siwon oppa!" pekiku

"ne! kau ini sekali berisik" jawabnya. aku pun tersenyum melihatnya.

"jadi bagaimana? Aku menunggu jawabanmu?" tanyanya

"jawaban? Jawaban apa?" gumamku

"maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku kyuhyun? Itu pertanyaanya.. jadi jawabannya?" tanyanya serius dengan menatapku dengan tatapan berharap.

"ne! aku mau!" teriakku. Iapun tersentak kaget

"jeongmal?! Kau tidak bohong bukan?" ucapnya histeris. akupun mengangguk, HUG! Dia memelukku erat

"kamha hamnida, kamsha hamnida chagi.." bisiknya. Iapun melepaskan pelukkannya dan tersenyum. Segera kuserahkan bungkusan coklat yang kupegang.

"untukmu! Happy valentine!" seruku dengan menunduk malu.

"aigoo! Bahkan kukira kau lupa hari ini hari valentine, jadi tidak kuberikan apa-apa!" ucapnya menyesal

"no problem" singkatku.

"akan kumakan setelah aku memberimu hadiah" ucapnya

"mwo?! Aku sudah susah-susah membuatnya!" protesku.

"ayolah, kau sudah memberiku 2 hadiah. Menjadi yeojachingku dan memberiku coklat" lirihnya  
"baiklah. Oh ya besok aku akan mengundurkan diri sebagai anggota basket" ucapku lantang

"apa yang kau katakan?! Waeyo?!" tegasnya

"aku akan mendaftarkan diri sebagai cheerleaders!" jawabku

"Mwo?" tukasnya

"ne, karena aku takut kau akan memperhatikan para cheerleaders centil itu, dibandingkan aku" lanjutku

"omong kosong! Yeoja yang mengalihkan duniaku hanya kau" tegasnya

"kau tidak punya bukti!" seruku

"kau mau bukti? Akan kuperlihatkan buktinya…" ucapnya dengan tersenyum aneh. Tanpa aba-aba dia mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku, sontak kumundurkan wajahku. Tapi, dia menarik pundakku dan berhasil MENCIUMKU?! ANDWE! HARGA DIRIKU HANCUR  
"sebenarnya aku masih ingin lebih lama lagi, tapi harus ada yang kujelaskan kepadamu. Yaitu kau adalah yeoja pertama yang kucium dan yeoja pertama yang menciumku!" ucapnya setelah melepaskan –kalian tahu sendiri- tapi aku tidak menghiraukannya dan mencerna semua yang dia lakukan…..

**FINNISH  
**

**Mianhe yah kalo ga nyambung (_6_)* eksepesi depresi author yang nyetik ampe malem  
**


End file.
